For Regretfuldragon
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: This is or Regretfuldragon : How far will Bumblebee go on poor Prowl's creation day? Contains: Prowl/Bee WARNING: MECH SMUT AHEAD! Meaning Mech/Mech so if you don't like, don't read. RATED M FOR A REASON!


Hehe this is for Regretfuldragon :D She is an AWESOMESAUCE writer, an AWESOMESAUCE artist, an AWESOMESAUCE friend and just generally one of the kindest, funniest, awesomest people you'll ever meet :)

I really hope you like this buddeh :3

Anyway, this is practice mech smut :D Which means mech/mech so if you don't like, click the button that says BACK!

Reviews are much appreciated, as is constructive crit :) Flames will be laughed at x3

Transformers Animated (C) Hasabro

_8888_

"Happy birthday," Bumblebee said softly as he hugged his ninja-bot. Prowl's engine purred in response.

"Thanks Bee," Prowl said, returning the hug. Bumblebee smiled and leaned up to capture Prowl's lips in a kiss. Prowl's engine purred harder when Bumblebee swiped his tongue across his mouth, asking for entrance. Prowl complied by opening his mouth and allowing the little bot to explore. Through the ecstasy of the kiss, Prowl swept his gaze across the room, hoping no one was looking at them, after all they were right at the back of the room. Bulkhead was watching TV, not noticing at all, and Optimus was looking over the monitors, having been absent from them most of the day because of the yellow mechs determination to make the day special. They're kiss however, did not escape Ratchet's notice. Ratchet still hadn't managed to get over the idea of Prowl touching his son in any way, and the look on his faceplate right now promised a painful death. Bumblebee however was enjoying the kiss too much to pay his father or anyone but Prowl for that matter, any heed, not that Prowl minded.

"Eww, what are you guys doing?" Sari asked when she turned her head to look at them from where she sat with Bulkhead, watching the TV. Bumblebee's optics shot open in horror and he drew away quickly, his faceplate, blushing a dull scarlet. Prowl almost whined in protest. He'd been enjoying that. Atleast Ratchet seemed appeased.

"Well…err…we were…erm…" Bumblebee stammered, optics looking down in embarrassment as Bulkhead turned to look at them curiously.

"I've never heard you so lost for words," Ratchet said with a grin, "Why don't you explain to Sari exactly what you were doing with your glossa down Prowl's intake?" Bumblebee glared in embarrassment at Ratchet, trying to look anywhere but at Sari.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sari asked when she didn't get a response to her question, and Prowl decided embarrassing his little bot further would be fun, and the look on Ratchet's faceplate was sure to be priceless. In a very un-Prowlish way, Prowl grabbed Bumblebee and brought him in for a tight hug, much like Bulkhead would do and swung his round in the air.

"Because he loves me, that's why," Prowl cried happily as he watched Ratchet's look of victory fade quickly into one of fury. Bumblebee however laughed while looking utterly embarrassed.

"Prowl!" he pouted, smiling while blushing cherry red, "Put me down!" Prowl did so, not wanting to push Ratchet too far. The last thing he needed was to have to avoid flying wrenches for the rest of the week, if not longer.

"You guys are weird," Sari said with a giggle, before turning back to the TV.

"That reminds me," Bumblebee said with a grin, all traces of embarrassment gone, "I haven't given you my gift yet. Come on, I'll give it to ya." With that, Bumblebee dragged the startled ninja-bot out of the room. He earned a sympathetic glance from both Sari and Optimus; clearly Bumblebee's line of birthday surprises was far from done. Bulkhead gave him a look that suggested he was wondering what Bumblebee had in mind, and why they would have to leave the room. Prowl's thoughts quickly caught up with Bulkhead's and he blushed cherry red, both praying that it was that and dreading the look on Ratchet's faceplate if it was. On their way out, they passed Prowl's little pile of gifts, making him smile fondly at the memory of receiving them this morning.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Prowl yawned. It was 8:30 in the morning, his usual time to get up. He vaguely wondered if any bot would remember it was his creation day but he got his answer as soon as he onlined his optics. He felt Bumblebee's lips on his, snuggled close to the ninja-bot on the berth.

"Happy creation day Prowl," Bumblebee had said after he drew away, laying his helm on his bondmates chassis. Prowl smiled at the yellow scout.

"Thanks Baby Bee," Prowl said softly, rubbing the grey cheek with his thumb. Bumblebee groaned.

"How times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Bumblebee pouted.

"You can keep telling me," Prowl laughed, kissing the top of the minibot's helm, "I'll just carry on anyway. I think the name suits you."

"I could argue with that," Bumblebee said, "But I'm not gonna. Since its your 'birthday' as the humans call it, I'll let you get away with it."

"So you wouldn't protest if I called you my Baby Bee infront of everyone then no?" Prowl said and the look of sheer horror on his faceplate said it all.

"Do you want Ratchet to re-write your faceplate?" Bumblebee retorted and Prowl flinched at the truth in that threat, almost laughing at the look on Ratchet's faceplate he'd conjured up in his meta if he called Bumblebee that infront of him, "He better not anyway." Bumblebee leaned up and kissed Prowl's cheek, "I like your handsome faceplate the way it is." Prowl's engine purred in response, he didn't think he'd ever get over these quirky little opinions of him his bondmate sometimes came out with. Bumblebee smiled and nuzzled the ninja-bots neck, before getting up and pulling said bot out of bed.

"Come on," Bumblebee said, "Time to get up."

"Since it's my birthday don't I get a day to relax and do what I want?" Prowl said, raising an optic ridge.

"Sure," Bumblebee said, then he pulled him harder, "Right after you've done this." Prowl let out a resigned sigh, knowing there was no way in Primus he would win this, and got up, Bumblebee's faceplate lighting up when he did. Bumblebee lead him through the corridor and into the main room, where all the bots where gathered. As they walked in Prime was yawning but once he spotted them he quickly tried to stifle out. Prowl gave him a sympathetic look, wondering who had got them all up if Optimus hadn't.

"Happy creation day Prowl," Bulkhead said with a friendly smile.

"It's Prowl's birthday!" Sari squeaked as she ran over to hug the cycle-formers legs, "Happy birthday Prowl! Wait, how old does that make you?"

"Ancient," Bumblebee said with a sly grin, "He'll be older than Ratchet soon you watch." Ratchet gave out a good natured _hrumph_ and Prowl flicked the back of Bee's helm.

"Hey!" Bumblebee said indignantly, rubbing the back of his helm. That when Prowl actually got to look around the room properly. It was clear whoever had decorated didn't have a clue what they were doing. The banners that read 'Happy Birthday' were mostly upside down or the wrong way around, and one was both. He also spotted balloons scattered here and there, blown up to excessive rates and he briefly registered pieces of balloon scattered around were a few had burst. But despite the unorganisation of it all he couldn't help but fell flattered by it. It was clear that someone's entire spark had gone into decorating this, but whom? Bumblebee motioned for Prowl to sit down and Prowl did so, too wrapped up in working out who'd organized the whole thing to bother arguing.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Bumblebee said with an excited squeak before he ran out of the room. Prowl's optics followed him as he left, and that was when he spotted it. Prowl's ventilations hitched, unable to believe what he was seeing and Ratchet gave him a knowing look.

"I wondered when you'd spot it," he said in the kindest tone Prowl had heard from Ratchet since he'd been with Bumblebee, "The kid worked for weeks on that thing." On the wall of the main room that held the door to the corridor, there was a giant poster, as tall as Prime, if not bigger. It was Prowl, crouched in one of his best attack stances, crouched infront of his tree. But it wasn't that that made Prowl feel like crying and laughing at the same time, it was what was written beneath.

"Happy creashon day nihnja-bot" The spelling was wrong, a clear sign that said it was a cybertronains doing. And he knew exactly which.

"Bee did that…" Prowl said with a gasp.

"Yup, and everything else too," Ratchet said, his optics shining with pride, "Course none of us had the spark to tell him most of the stuffs up wrong. The kids having more fun than I suspect he does on his own creation day." This reminded Prowl that Ratchet was yet to share a creation day with his son and his spark throbbed in pity. Bumblebee had been token from him before his first creation day, something most mechs and femmes could only deem as one of there worst nightmares.

"Yeah he is," Prime said knowledgably, subtly reminding Ratchet he'd been present at every one of Bumblebee's creation days, bar the last two years for reasons Prowl shivered to remember.

"I'm back!" Bumblebee called, four wrapped objects in his arms. He put them down carefully by Prowl and sat infront of him, looking like an attentive school student.

"I bet you never paid that much attention in boot camp when you were supposed to," Prowl said with a grin and Bumblebee stuck his glossa out at him.

"Haha, if only you knew how right you are," Bumblebee said. Ratchet let out a snort of laughter and rolled his optics.

"We haven't got all day," Ratchet grumbled good naturedly, "Get opening ninja bot." Prowl smirked at him and picked up the one on top of the pile Bee had made. It was from the whole team, undoubtly brought by Prime. He opened it to reveal a case of high-grade.

"Thanks guys," he said, giving Optimus a grateful look who smiled back. Then he opened the one from Bulkhead. It was a painting, and pretty good for Bulkhead to. It was a tree, probably supposed to be the tree in his room, with himself and Bumblebee standing infront of it, holding servos. Prowl grinned at the painting. It wasn't the best drawn in the world but the love and attention put into it lifted his spark.

"Thanks Bulkhead, it's great," Prowl said with a happy smile at Bulkhead.

"Thanks Prowl," Bulkhead said with his usual goofy grin, "And anytime." Then there was Sari's. When he picked up the slim present he feared it would be one of hers and Bumblebee's senseless video games, but it turned out to be a small stack of three books, all about nature. The first was about Wolves, the second was about forest plants and the last was a care book for trees.

"Thanks Sari," Prowl said with a smile at the girl sitting on his lap, "These are great."

"That's Okay Prowl," Sari said with happy smile, "I thought you'd like to try reading stuff like that." Prowl then picked up the last present on the pile which was from Ratchet. Prowl fought to keep the surprise off his faceplate. He honestly hadn't been expecting anything from Ratchet. He opened it to find a case of axel grease. Maybe this was a peace offering between him and the medic?

"Thanks Ratchet," Prowl said with a smile at his father in bond, not that Ratchet knew that yet, and since Prowl wanted to stay online, he hopefully wouldn't for a fair while yet.

"You're welcome Prowl," Ratchet said with a smile back. Or maybe Bumblebee had bullied him into buying him something? Whatever the case, Prowl was grateful for it. He didn't fail to notice however, that he hadn't received anything from Bumblebee. But he didn't mention it; maybe he thought all he'd done in setting it up was a gift enough.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Yeah…not even close. At this rate he was going to be lucky to escape his bondmate at all. But then again, if his present really was what Bulkhead had thought it was, Prowl would hardly object. When Bumblebee managed to drag him back to their room he promptly let go of Prowl and walked over to the closet, the one place Prowl hadn't looked to find his presents.

"You've got to be kidding," Prowl said, raising an optic ridge, "There is no way in Pit you put them in there." Bumblebee turned to him and grinned cheekily.

"I knew you'd think of that straight away, but then think it was to obvious," Bumblebee said, "Had I hid them anywhere else, you would have found them weeks ago." Bumblebee winked, "Got you there ninja-bot." Prowl groaned. Why didn't he think of that? His little Bee really did know him too well. But he did feel a slight flash of disappointment that whatever his present was, it was clearly not what Bulkhead had suspected. Bumblebee pulled a small wrapped gift out of the closet and handed it to Prowl.

"Happy birthday Prowl," he said with an excited smile. Prowl opened the paper carefully to find a square black box. Inside there was a silver chained bracelet, a small wolf charm on it, engraved with small diamonds and the words "I love you". Prowl's spark melted.

"Oh Bee…" he said, unsure of what to say, thank you just didn't seem to be enough, "I…I don't know what to say…It's…It's perfect." Bumblebee's engine purred in response, pulling the overwhelmed ninja-bot into a hug.

"You don't have to say anything," Bumblebee said nuzzling the ninja-bot neck. Maybe he was right; maybe he didn't need to say anything at all. And with that, Prowl cupped the Beetle's cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Bumblebee's engine purred louder and Prowl wrapped his arms around his little bot, the bracelet safely in its box, held securely in one servo. When Bumblebee drew away Prowl let him go and picked the bracelet gently out of its box, securing it around his right wrist.

"It looks good on you," Bumblebee said with a delighted smile, "Silver looks good on black." Prowl smirked and leaned over to kiss the bot on the cheek.

"Yes it does," he said softly, "You have good tastes in jewellery, though how you found one big enough I'll never know." Bumblebee let out a low chuckle.

"I do have good tastes," Bumblebee said with a loving smile, "That's why I chose you." And Bumblebee kissed him again, but it was only a peck on the lips, "But if you think that's your only present from me, you're very wrong."

"There's more?" Prowl said in disbelief.

"Of course," Bumblebee said with a smirk, "You got two more yet, but they haven't come yet. Should get here," Bumblebee checked the time, "Anytime now. I'd better go see. Go wait in the main room for me; I'm sure I won't be long." Bumblebee gave him and gentle hug and walked out, an excited smile on his faceplate. Prowl made his way back to the main room quickly, excited and slightly apprehensive. It looked like Bumblebee had really stepped over the mark with this one. How in Primus could he ever reciprocate this on Bee's creation day? When he got there, Bulkhead flashed a look of relief that his present clearly wasn't what he'd thought it to be, as did Ratchet.

"What the kid get ya?" Ratchet asked from the same spot he'd been sitting in when they'd left, only Prime had moved, and he'd only moved to keep an eye on the monitors, a job only he seemed to find doable. Prowl held up his wrist to show them all and Ratchet came over to have a closer look.

"Wow," he said blinking in optics in surprise, "That's one heck of a present, it looks good on ya Prowl."

"Thanks, so I've been told," Prowl said with a smile.

"So where'd he go now?" Ratchet asked.

"He said he has more presents for me," Prowl said, the uncertain look back on his faceplate, "Only Primus knows what he's got up his sleeve." Ratchet chuckled.

"I don't even think Primus was that privileged Prowl," Ratchet said, "Bee seems to be the only one that knows anything that's going on today."

"What he didn't tell any of you about this?" Prowl asked in disbelief and there was a collective shake of heads.

"Course I didn't Prowl," Bumblebee said from where he'd appeared in the door way, "Its supposed to be a surprise."

"I thought you said you were getting presents," Bulkhead commented, noticing Bumblebee's lack of carrying anything.

"I did, I got one," Bumblebee said with a wide Cheshire grin and he turned his head down the hall, "Didn't I?" Prowl gulped, _was this one too big he couldn't carry it_?

"Yep you sure did lil Bee," came a familiar voice that Prowl recognized at once, though his systems nearly crashed with shock until he saw the mech standing next to Bumblebee. Jazz!

"Hey guys," Jazz said waving at them all, then he turned to Prowl, "Happy creation day Prowler." Prowl didn't know whether to groan at the sound of his least favourite nickname or smile, but once Bumblebee spoke, he definitely decided the groan was better.

"What did you call him?" Bumblebee asked with wide optics, flicking his gaze from Prowl to Jazz.

"I called him Prowler, coz I know he hates it," Jazz said with a confused grin, but before he could question the younger mech, said mech started laughing.

"Ha!" Bumblebee said giggling with triumph, "Ha! Jazz you're a genius!" The yellow mech pointed at his bondmate, "This will teach you to call me names Prowler!"

"Thanks Jazz," Prowl moaned, "Now I'm never gonna hear the end of it." Jazz laughed.

"Glad to be of use Bee," Jazz said, clapping the yellow bot on the back, "But I'm afraid I didn't come on my own." Suddenly two blurs of gold and red shot through the door and it was Bumblebee's turn to groan.

"Sunny!" Bumblebee said face palming, "Sides! What are you doing here?"

"Hey come on," Sunstreaker said with a cat like grin, "Why do we need an excuse to come and wish our favourite stick in the mud happy creation day." Prowl rolled his optics as the twins gave him a hug.

"Happy creation day you grumpy old tailpipe," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"And we be here too," came the voice of Jetfire, undoubtly followed by his brother Jetstorm. As the twins let go, the Jettwins moved to hug Bumblebee and Prowl's spark burned with jealousy. Those twins had to learn where the line was when it came to his bondmate.

"Uh uh," Bumblebee said shaking his head and moving away from the twins, "Remember what you promised me?" They looked puzzled for a moment but then nodded and they both flew over to Prowl and hugged him instead.

"Happy being creation day cycle-motor Prowl," they said in unison and Prowl couldn't help the smile that pulled at his faceplate.

"Thanks you two," he said and two let him go, quickly moving to hug Bumblebee who let them this time. All affection he'd felt for them moments ago dissolved and he turned to Jazz, deciding it was better not to let it bother him too much.

"So Bee got you to come?" he asked his best friend.

"Yep, hailed me about a week ago," Jazz said with his usual friendly smile, "Course I had to take the whole crew with me," he motioned to both sets of twins, "But I left Sentinel on the ship." Prowl grinned, glad he wouldn't have to put up with the stuck up Prime, and the others all visibly relaxed too. Suddenly the sound of something landing could be heard from outside.

"And here's the last one," Bumblebee said, Cheshire grin back in place, "Back in a klik." And without any further explanation he disappeared once again down the corridor.

"Any idea who or what that is?" Prowl asked Jazz, hoping Bumblebee had shared something with the white cyber-ninja.

"Nope," Jazz said, "Bee didn't tell me anything other than asking me to come. I was happy enough to come, but even if I'd have said no I think he'd have bullied me into coming." Prowl laughed at that.

"So Bee did all this for ya huh?" Jazz asked and Prowl nodded. An affectionate smile wormed its way onto the elite guard's faceplate, "He must really like ya then Prowler. I ain't never seen any bot so excited about someone else's creation day." Prowl nodded at him.

"Neither have I," Prowl said, "And to some extent it frightens me to death. What else could he have planned?"

"Primus knows," Jazz said with a shrug, "Then again I'm sure that kid would have made a whole nother planet for ya so could be just about anything."

"You think so?" Bumblebee asked coming back.

"Yep," Jazz said with a smile, "So what you got this time?"

"Nothing," Bumblebee said with a sigh, "It was just Sentinel playing with the thruster controls on your ship." Jazz looked utterly confused by this and gave Bumblebee a confused look. Bumblebee shrugged. Suddenly Prowl felt something moving behind him, but when he turned to look there was nothing there. Blinking his optics he turned back to Bumblebee.

"So what is it that's supposed to be coming?" Prowl asked.

"What part of surprise don't you get?" Bumblebee countered with a giggle. _What was funny_? Jazz's optics widened in utter shock, staring at Prowl like he was Primus himself.

"What?" Prowl asked confused. Suddenly he felt a weight settle on his shoulder, like someone was leaning against him. He quickly turned his head in shock to see a very familiar blue bot.

"You know bro," the blue bot said, rolling his optics, "For a ninja-bot, you sure are unobservant." Prowl's optics widened in shock. It couldn't be…there was no way…no way in Pit Bumblebee could have tracked him down…

"So you gonna stand their gwarping at me, or are you gonna say hello?" Bluestreak asked, raising an optic ridge. Prowl wasn't the only bot lost for words. Every bot except Bumblebee, who was wearing a silent look a glee, was staring. Bluestreak, his brother that had left at the beginning of the war, leaving his comm. frequency with about two bots, one of which was offline, the other, now a decepticon, was here, in their base? No bot had been able to find him, none of Cybertron's best trackers, most advanced computer nerds, none of them. But Bee had done it.

"B…Blue?" he asked, still in a state of shock.

"The one and only," he said with a grin, "You didn't think I was gonna miss your creation day did you?" Bluestreak was a lot like Prowl used to be before he met Yoketron, immature and big headed, but he was far from stupid. The fact that he'd managed to hide himself so well proved that. He could also handle himself well in a fight. Prowl remembered looking up to him when he was younger, until of course they'd been separated. The last time he'd seen him was just before his optics quest, they day before he'd disappeared.

"Its good to see you again," Prowl said with a grin, "Its been to long."

"It most certainly has," Bluestreak agreed, "But your friend here is a persistent little bot."

"How in Pit did you track him down Bee?" Jazz asked, "I've looked for him thousands of time, but slippery fragger left no traces at all."

"I like to do my disappearing thoroughly," Bluestreak said pointedly.

"Cybertron's experts have tried Bumblebee," Optimus said in awe, "How did you do it when you can hardly observe a monitor properly?"

"Sorry guys, I promise Blue I wouldn't tell ya," Bumblebee said with a one sided grin at Bluestreak who winked at him.

"Yup, made him swear it," Bluestreak said, "But now I'm here, this party can begin."

_8888_

It was just past midday when things started to settle down again. Bumblebee had told him he was free after Bluestreak's arrival, leaving him to do what he pleased with the rest of the day.

To say that this was his most memorable creation day ever was the understatement of the stellar cycle.

His bondmate had really pulled it off well. He had everyone he loved around him, and their was no loud music, no patrols, no responsibilities on him for the day. Bee had brought out just the right amount of energon and oil, none was wasted and everyone was comfortably full and relaxed, even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were talking happily with Bumblebee, along with the Jettwins. He'd made a move a few times to clear something up, but his bondmate seemed to know what he was going to do before he did, and promptly beat him to it, telling Prowl to enjoy his day and leave that to him. He felt guilty about that. Bumblebee shouldn't have to do this for him, but the yellow bug looked happier than he did. Happy to see Prowl completely content.

"So lil yellow's your bondmate huh?" Bluestreak asked once Jazz left Prowl to talk to Optimus.

"How did you know?" he asked in surprise, grateful his brother had kept his voice quiet.

"He told me," he said with a smile, "He also told me you were keepin' it on the low down. I was wondering why?"

"The medic, Ratchet," he explained under his breath, "That's his father." Bluestreak's optics went as wide as moons.

"Your having me on?" he almost shouted in surprise. Prowl glanced over at his bondmate, who would have easily heard what they were talking about when no one else could. He glanced over at Prowl, his optics careful, telling him to be careful of his reaction. Prowl nodded and carried on.

"No, it's true," he said softly, "But they were separated, they only found out they were related two years ago now."

"Poor bot," Bluestreak said with a sigh,"Does the Elite Guard know?" Prowl nodded sourly.

"Yes they do," Prowl growled, "Unfortunately." Bluestreak clearly realized this was a sensitive subject and moved on.

"Well it's hard to see how you to fell in love," he commented with a snort, "He's happy and young, where as you bro, you're the biggest stick in the mud yet." Prowl smacked Bluestreak over the head playfully.

"You listen to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to much," he pouted and Bluestreak laughed.

"Maybe," he said and then he looked at Bumblebee who was animatedly telling the twins how he'd knocked paint over Sentinel in boot camp, "He really loves you Prowl." Prowl was caught off guard by the statement.

"Huh?" Prowl said in surprise, "You think?" Bluestreak smiled softly.

"I can see it," he said, reminding Prowl of his gift of seeing the connection between bots, "The way his eyes shine when he looks at you. He'd be willing to do anything for ya. Don't let him go Prowl, he's one in a million." Prowl felt taken aback by his brothers words. Did he honestly mean that much to the beetle that had stolen his spark? He probed their bond gently and he felt the absolute endless love and devotion Bumblebee felt for him spill across their bond. Bumblebee didn't turn to face him, but the soft smile on his face when he heard his brother in bond speak said that he agreed with Bluestreak.

"I won't," he said with a very un-Prowlishly happy smile, "Not ever."

_8888_

"Don't be a stranger," Bluestreak said as he climbed back onto his ship that evening, just as the sun was setting, "I gave ya my comm, use it."

"I will," Prowl said with a grin, "If I get stuck, I'll have Bee track you down again." Bluestreak laughed.

"I'm sure you will, see ya guys," he said in farewell before ducking into his ship and taking off. Jazz and both set of twins had left earlier in the day, apparently Sentinel couldn't take much more of this planet and they had to leave. Prowl had been sad to see Jazz go, though he could never say he'd miss either of the twins. Bee's servo was securely in his as they waved goodbye to Bluestreak.

"Bee," Prowl said once Bluestreak was out of sight, "Thanks for today, all of it; it meant more to me than I could say." Bumblebee smiled softly and turned to hug his bondmate.

"Your welcome Prowler," he said happily as Prowl hugged him back, he leaned up and kissed Prowl on the cheek, then whispered in his audios, "But if you think its over, your very wrong." Prowl's optics widened. What more could there be? Bumblebee laughed softly at the ninja's bewildered expression. "Lets see if you can guess this one." Bumblebee then moved his lips from Prowl's cheek to his lips, claiming them in a passionate kiss. Prowl still felt a little confused, but he could hardly dwell on it, kissing Bee always took up most of his processor. Only when he felt Bee's small digits sweeping across the seams in his sides did he click onto what Bee intended to do with him. Prowl's engine purred and he broke the kiss.

"Oh I think I've got you, you sneaky slagger," he said teasingly, and Bee's optics darkened slightly. They quickly made their way to Bee's room, pausing only for Bee to check everyone was in recharge. Bumblebee's room, thankfully, was sound proof. The others had eagerly allowed it when Bumblebee had promised he would listen to his music in there, meaning they wouldn't have to listen to it to. But it also proved useful in situations like these. Once they we're inside, Prowl claimed the beetles lips again, in another passionate kiss. Bumblebee quickly touched the keypad, sending a bolt of electricity through it to lock it. Then he pushed the cyber-ninja over to the berth, breaking the kiss in his rush.

"You know locking it like that could leave us trapped in here," Prowl said, raising an optic ridge, his optics a dark lustful blue.

"And right now I don't give a frag," Bumblebee said with a lustful Cheshire grin, "Right now I have a ninja-bot to frag instead." Normally, Prowl would have scowled at the scouts language, but right now, it proved to be quite a turn on. He didn't have much time to dwell on this however. Bumblebee was never one to waste time, and he certainly wasn't now. He quickly attacked Prowl's neck, making the ninja-bot moan beneath him. Bumblebee grinned around Prowl's neck cables; no wonder Prowl enjoyed doing this so much to him. Prowl quickly tried to make use of his servos, one gently twirling feather light touches around one of his little mates horns, while the other traced the seams in his mate's sides, trying to find the spots that would gain the most pleasurable response. Bumblebee shivered and moaned into Prowl's neck cables when he passed over a particularly sensitive spot, sending shivers down the older mechs back. Deciding to take control, Prowl flipped their positions and settled himself on top of his minibot eagerly, giving the younger bots neck the same treatment his had been given, not stopping his feather like strokes on his mate's horn.

Bumblebee almost pouted when Prowl took control, he'd been enjoying that. But when he felt that oh to familiar glossa on his neck cables he could hardly bring himself to complain. Quickly, he gave his own servo's something to do, occupying himself with tracing the design on the ninja-bot's chassis, tracing the familiar hot spot in the bot's headlights with his mischievous Cheshire grin, watching with growing arousal as Prowl melted under his touch, making sure to send the feeling across their bond. Prowl let out a breathless moan as his spark spun out of control in response to its other. It was crazy what this little bot did to him.

"Ohh you like that don't cha Prowler?" Bumblebee purred silkily.

"You know I'm going to kill Jazz for that nickname," Prowl groaned, teasing a particularly sensitive spot on the yellow bots neck with his glossa. Bumblebee let out a loud moan in response, "My Baby Bee." Bumblebee growled slightly, and in response, he stopped his ministrations on the black and gold bots chassis, said bot whining in response.

"Your not getting away with that one," Bumblebee said teasingly, his optics shining as he pulled away from the ninja-bot.

"Now come on Bee," he groaned, "Play fair." Bumblebee gave a lustful rev of his engine.

"That's the point Prowler," he said, the tell tale mischievous glint in his dark blue optics, "I _never_ play fair." With that, he gently brought a servo down to the dark bots thigh and trailed it torturously slowly upwards. Prowl let out long moan, encouraging Bumblebee to carry on with his devious plan. The sunshine yellow bot then trailed kisses down his chassis, making the dark bot writhe under him.

Bee's servo was almost to his panel, his kisses trailing just across his headlight. Prowl let out another moan as he felt a glossa trail across that to sensitive headlight, his lovers name mixed into it, both begging him to carry on, and to hurry up and frag him. Prowl wanted to reciprocate, to give his Bumblebee the pleasure he was receiving. But the little bots touches and kisses where clouding his processor, leaving no room for any thought other than concentrating on what was happening to him now. It wasn't long before Bee reached the poor bot's panel, but he didn't waste time teasing him, quickly freeing his interface equipment. Prowl almost breathed a sigh of relief when Bee let his spike out of its housing. Bee noticed this and smirked, it was time to get serious.

Before Prowl could think about anything more, Bumblebee quickly inserted two digits into his already dripping port. Prowl's ventilations hitched in surprise, letting out a long moan as his little bot started a steady pace in and out of his port, stroking every hyper sensitive wire he could reach.

"Beeeeeeee," Prowl moaned, writhing with ecstasy on the berth. Bumblebee felt his energon run hot then cold at the sounds his mate was making. _Primus, no wonder Prowl enjoys doing this to me so much_, Bumblebee thought, his optics almost violet. He wanted to make Prowl feel good, no, better than good, he wanted to make him feel how he felt when he woke up every morning to see and feel his bondmate next to him, to know just how much everything Prowl did meant to him. To show him how he'd saved him from the pit of depression he'd almost sunk into those two long years ago. But most of all, to show him just how much he meant to the scout. Bumblebee would happily lie his life on the line, run into a black hole, do anything, if he thought it would keep Prowl safe, happy.

Prowl on the other hand, had other plans. _Screw foreplay_, he thought_, I need him now_. He flipped there positions, pulling Bee out of him. Bee whined in protest but Prowl's grin kept him from protesting. Prowl quickly opened Bee's own panel, his eyes darkening when he saw the little bots own dripping entrance.

"Mine," he growled, his voice full of lust. He kissed Bee's lips hungrily, licking his top lip with his glossa, asking for entrance. Bee granted him that, opening his mouth to let the ninja-bot explore. Bee whined in ecstasy, accidentally breaking the kiss, as Prowl slowly entered him, Prowl letting out his own whine as he felt Bee's familiar tight heat engulf his spike. He gave Bumblebee a few minutes to adjust to his size, enjoying the tight wetness surrounding his spike. Bumblebee nodded, giving Prowl the sign that he was ready, and Prowl started a steady tempo in his little bot. Bumblebee keened in pleasure, feeling Prowl's spike moving within him, even at the carefully steady pace he felt tingles of ecstasy run through him.

"Nnnnngggghhhh," he moaned, "P…Prowl….ahhh…faster…." Prowl complied with his lovers request without a moments hesistation, increasing their tempo.

"Ohhhh _Bumblebee_…" Prowl moaned, feeling the smaller bot contract around him. Bumblebee moaned with him, pulling the ninja-bot closer for another needy kiss, their glossa's dueling for dominance as Bee bucked his hips to meet everyone of Prowl's delicious thrusts. Prowl could sense his little bot was nearing his overload, so he magnetized the end of his spike, thrusting it through the bundles of wires until he connected to the younger bots socket.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee said screaming with the sudden added pleasure. Neither bot lasted long after that. Bee screamed with ecstasy, his port clenching tight around the cyber-ninja's spike, his optics almost white as stars danced in his vision. Prowl's engine gave a loud rev as he wailed and climaxed too, feeling an indescribable love for his little bonded. The two bots were left ventilating hard as their respective overloads died down.

"Primus Bee," Prowl panted softly, "That was…"

"Amazing?" Bumblebee said with a grin, his baby blue optics flashing back online to look at the ninja-bot lying beside him.

"Yeah," Prowl said with a slight nod, scooping the beetle into his arms. Bumblebee easily scooted into his bonded's grasp, snuggling into his chassis. Prowl gently stroked the scouts cheek with his thumb, his optics soft.

"You're so beautiful my Baby Bee," Prowl said softly, his voice full of affection, "I still can't believe I deserve something as brilliant and beautiful as you." Bumblebee looked up at him, a loving smile on his faceplate.

"You deserve everything Prowl," Bumblebee said, his optics soft with love and exhaustion, "I'm the lucky one here, what would I do with myself if your handsome aft hadn't walked into my life? My handsome mysterious Prowler." Prowl's engine purred softly, kissing his mate on the top of the helm, not feeling a slight bit bothered by his nickname right now.

"Sleep Bee," Prowl said lovingly, "Dream lovely dreams." Bumblebee yawned.

"Only if you're in them," he said with a grin before falling into recharge. Prowl made himself comfortable on the berth, snuggling close to the bot next to him, as he feel easily into a completely contented recharge.

_8888_

(_Wavefur~Awww how cute :3_

_Readers~Is that the end? :D That's nice :)_

_Wavefur~*evil laugh* HA! No way! :)_ )

_8888_

Prowl blinked awake the next morning much later then he normally would have done. He onlined his optics, to see Bee gone. He checked his internal chronometer to find it was just past 12 midday. Prowl groaned, how in Pit had he slept in that late? Suddenly he felt a pull on his spark followed by the panicked voice of Bumblebee.

:_Prowl, hide! Get out of reach and sight as quick as you can_!:

:_What? Why? What's happening_?: But that hesitation, was Prowl's downfall. If only he'd known how hard he was going to be falling. Suddenly the door to Bee's room flew half way across the room. _What in Pit_? Prowl thought, but when he looked up, he wished he hadn't. In the doorway, there was a very peeved off Ratchet, a wrench in his servos. That look told him all he needed to know.

_He knew_.

_He was in deep slag_.


End file.
